1. Field
The disclosed technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) pixel circuit and an OLED display for improving display quality, decreasing circuit layout, reducing power consumption and compensate for electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel display technologies have been developed which have less weight and volume and which can thus replace cathode ray tubes that are bulky and heavy. Many flat panel displays include such technologies as liquid crystal display, field emission display, plasma display panel, organic light emitting diode display device, etc.
Among the flat panel displays, the organic light emitting diode display devices display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting diode display devices show fast response speed and low power consumption.